


It's What We Do

by NothingImpossibleOnlyImprobable



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Family, Friendship, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingImpossibleOnlyImprobable/pseuds/NothingImpossibleOnlyImprobable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Charming moment in Hyde’s cage, just after the choking incident, based on how protective David was for Hook.  Memories of murder and torture, but with heaping doses of healing and friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What We Do

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my, um, feelings about the seconds just after Hyde let go, David catching Killian as he collapsed, as well as cogentranting and lillpon‘s glorious thoughts on each of their internal motivations.
> 
> This is my first time attempting a third-person omniscient position as a writer, please let me know if it came out okay, I've been practicing but I have no idea how well it works, since this is unbeta'ed.

Killian slumped wearily against the bars, his fingers delicately touching the raw skin at his neck.   _Bloody hell_ , he was definitely done with having people try to murder him.  It hadn’t been all that long ago that he’d felt the sharp ice of honed steel pierce his back, stealing his breath and life in the false reality the previous Author had created.  And then Camelot, and then Storybrooke, and he was done, just so _done_ , with saying goodbye to those he loved.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on just breathing evenly, the feel of air through his lungs calming and reassuring.   _I’m alive,_ he marvelled silently. _I’m still alive_.

“You all right?” David asked, his expression worried as he took in the state of the other man.  His heart had only recently resumed beating at a normal rate, fear and panic had sent his blood pressure skyrocketing at the sight of the warden crushing Hook’s neck.   _And there was nothing I could do_ , he couldn't help but think.  The other man’s grasp had been too strong, too relentless, despite his best effort at prying his friend - _yeah, friend, imagine that_ \- free.

“Bloody fantastic,” Killian replied sarcastically, eyes closed as he pulled in slow, calming breaths.  At least his voice sounded normal, small favours.  It was almost embarrassing at this point how often other people took out their anger and frustration on him, leaving him helpless to respond.  Just how he’d managed to survive as long as he had was something he still wondered, especially after such a close brush with death.  Again.

But this time was different, this time was unlike so many of the others before it, and he had David to thank for that.  Despite the crushing fingers that intended to end him, he had also felt the prince’s strong hands gripping his shoulders, his fingers prying against the steel closing off his throat.  This time, he’d had someone to help, even though he hadn’t been able to do a damned thing.

He didn’t really know what to do, or say, about what he felt, his overwhelming gratitude toward the other man at having his back during those terrifying moments.  Especially contrasted with the time he’d just spent with Hades, memories that still threatened to send him into violent shaking, the time he’d been all alone against a god who wanted only to hurt him.  He’d survived, he’d managed through all the pain and torture, but how different it would have all been if he knew someone was trying to save him, someone _didn’t_ want him dead for once, someone who would catch him, hold him up as he’d desperately tried to catch his breath during all that?

David nodded silently to himself, just watching Killian rest.  They’d only just gotten him back, after thinking him lost for good, dead and buried - literally.  Emma had just learned to grieve, something he had no intention of helping her with, not for many more years if ever again.  He still felt the memory of Hook’s body collapsing against him as the grip on his throat was released, David’s arms automatically reaching to support the man who’d managed to create a place for himself in their family.  It wasn’t all that long ago that it was his blade that left Hook’s body limp and lifeless, the same feeling of release as Killian had staggered back with his last breath, David’s dagger twisting in his back before he pulled it out with a malicious grin.

He shuddered at the memory.  He knew it hadn’t really been him, he knew Hook forgave him for it, especially now that he was no longer dead - _damn, but their lives were strange_ \- but he couldn’t help the guilt that crept up at the apology he wanted to offer again.  But Killian’s eyes were closed, his hand resting limply on his chest, and he thought better than to disturb his much needed rest.

He looked around instead, his wife nestled quietly on the bench in the corner, dozing lightly, Zelena fiddling with the wand that had snapped in two.  No way out, not this time, not that he could see.  He sighed and slipped down to sit on the floor, the cold, hard metal at his back.

“Thank you,” Killian said softly, his eyes still closed.  “For trying, I mean.  Thanks.”

David knew it didn’t make up for murdering the man his daughter loved so completely, he wasn’t sure he could ever make that up to him, to both of them.  But he felt a weight being lifted off his heart, almost like he could breathe deeper.

“Couldn’t just let him kill you,” David said, trying to keep his tone light.  “Not after we just got you back.  Then Emma would kill _me_ , and we’d be stuck with each other for even longer.”

Killian opened his eyes, a slow grin twitching the corners of his mouth.  “Aye,” he said, “I couldn’t imagine a worse eternity, mate.”

David flashed him a matching smile.  “Neither can I, _mate_.”

“I, uh,” Hook started nervously, his cheeks reddening slightly.  “I’d appreciate it if you, uh, didn’t tell Emma about this most recent encounter with my imminent demise?”

David snorted softly.  “Yeah, I’m not telling her.  You get to break that news to her all by yourself, buddy.”

“And here I thought you’d watch my back from now on,” Killian couldn’t help the hopeful note from creeping into his voice, hope that David still wanted him around, even after all the heartbreak he’d caused his family.

“Always,” David said sincerely, all trace of playfulness gone as he tried to tell the other man just how much he meant to all of them, to himself.  “You’re family, we look out for each other.  It’s what we do.”

Heat flushed Killian’s cheeks again, and he ducked his head slightly, coughing more to clear the emotion from his voice than anything else.  When he raised his head to meet the prince’s eyes, he managed a small smile.

“Thank you,” and he’d never meant it more.

“Don’t mention it,” David replied, closing his eyes as he rested against the cage.

He quickly opened them, fixing Killian with a hard glare.

“No,” he added, “I mean it.  Don’t mention it to Emma when we get home, or she’ll seriously have my head for getting you into this mess.”

Killian nodded.  “Deal.”  He looked around at the wide bars, the lock that dangled from the heavy chain wrapped around the only opening, and pulled himself slowly to his feet.  He reached his hook toward the lock, slipping the sharpened point into the keyhole.  As he fiddled with the internal locking mechanism, he turned back to David and grinned.  

“Then let’s go home,” he said.


End file.
